futebolfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Arquivo:Campeonato Brasileiro Todos os gols da 12ª rodada 28.07.2014
Description O Cruzeiro, após golear o Figueirense por 5 a 0, segue na liderança do Campeonato Brasileiro com 28 pontos. O triunfo sobre a equipe catarinense manteve a raposa na ponta da tabela com 5 pontos a mais que o Corinthians, que segue na segunda colocação, depois de vencer o maior rival por 2 a 0. O Flamengo conseguiu sair da lanterna do Brasileirão, mas segue na zona de rebaixamento. O tome rubro-negro venceu o Botafogo no clássico carioca e subiu para a 18ª colocação. Confira todos os gols da 12ª rodada! Santos 3 x 0 Chapecoense Cruzeiro 5 x 0 Figueirense Criciúma 1 x 3 Vitória Bahia 0 x 1 Internacional Sport 2 x 1 Atlético-MG Corinthians 2 x 0 Palmeiras Atlético-PR 0 x 3 Fluminense Goiás 2 x 1 São Paulo Flamengo 1 x 0 Botafogo Grêmio 2 x 3 Coritiba Young upcoming talents: Neymar (Santos), Eden Hazard (Lille OSC), Romelu Lukaku (RSC Anderlecht), Ryo Miyaichi (Feyenoord), Christian Eriksen (Ajax), Mario Balotelli (Manchester City), David de Gea (Atlético Madrid) Paolo Maldini (AC Milan), Alessandro Nesta (AC Milan), Carles Puyol (Barcelona), John Terry (Chelsea) (Barcelona), Thierry Henry, Zlatan Ibrahimovic (AC Milan), Wayne Rooney (Machester United), Carlos Tevez (Manchester City), Fernando Torres (Liverpool), Ruud van Nistelrooy (HSV), David Villa (Barcelona). Tottenham Hotspur, West Ham United, Wigan Athletic. Ronaldinho Gaucho SHOW MEN R10 manchester united, sporting lisbon, portugal, english premier league, skills, goals, rabona hocus pocus, sent off rooney, world cup, CR7, CR17, amazing goal, Fifa 11, PES 11, joga bonito, champions league, carling cup league cup, fa cup, skillz, freekick, penalty, bbc motd, skysports, setanta sports, itv sport, nike vapor, rooney, Cristiano ronaldo, tevez, giggs, scholes, alex ferguson, pfa player of the year, pfa young player of the year Cristiano ronaldo Arsenal, chelsea liverpool bolton, aston villa, birmingham, derby, newcastle, portsmouth reading, tottenham spurs, sporting, rome as roma, ac milan, barcelona, fulham, Middlesbrough, everton, wigan, sunderland, west ham, manchester city, blackburn, rome roma as milan barcelona,champions league, premier league ronaldinho, messi, nani, henry, bojan, adebayor, fabregas, torres, flamini, clichy, evra, vidic, ferdinand, brown, neville, carrick, anderson, scholes, giggs,Arsenal, chelsea liverpool bolton, aston villa, birmingham, derby, newcastle, portsmouth reading, tottenham spurs, sporting, rome as roma, ac milan, barcelona, fulham, Middlesbrough, everton, wigan, sunderland, west ham, manchester city, blackburn, rome, ac milan, barcelona.ronaldinho, messi, nani, henry, bojan, adebayor, fabregas, torres, flamini, clichy, evra, vidic, ferdinand, brown, neville, carrick, anderson, scholes, giggs,Cesc Fabragas (Arsenal), Steven Gerrard (Liverpool), Juninho Pernambucano (Lyon), Kaka (Real Madrid), Frank Lampard (Chelsea), Andrea Pirlo (AC Milan), Juan Roman Riquelme (Boca Juniors), Ronaldinho (Flamengo), Paul Scholes (Manchester United) cristiano ronaldo vid cristiano ronaldo rocket ronaldo cr7 skill man.utd trick messi kaka rooney fifa 09 pes 2009 compilation 08/09 2008/2009 07/08 2007/2008 2008 2009 2007 premier leage penalty free kick dive diver el nino torres gerrard liverpool chelsea lampard drogba terry arsenal fabragas wallcot andy7skill ronie ronnie .,1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 ron7 ron17 portugal ireland brazil spain argentina italy england germany france world cup 2006 2010 euro 2004 2008 champions leage carling cup f.a cup super cup community shield porsmouth man city robinho ronaldiniho ac milan real madrid barcaleona THE BEST OF CRISTIANO RONALDO OF THE SEASON 2009 PRO EVOLUTION SOCCER FIFA 2009 SKILLS AND GOALS LIVE GAME CELTIC VS MANCHESTER UNITED the best skills and goals of cristiano ronaldo in season 2007-2008 best moments celebrations 17MANRONALDO7 RETURN FOR MY FANS AND NEW VIDEOS FOR NEW PLAYERS Arsenal, Aston Villa, Blackburn Rovers, Birmingham City, Bolton, Chelsea, Derby County, Everton, Fulham, Liverpool, Manchester City, Manchester United, Middlesbrough, Newcastle United, Portsmouth, Reading, Sunderland, Tottenham Hotspur, West Ham United, Wigan Athletic. manchester united, sporting lisbon, portugal, english premier league,Cristiano Ronaldo 2009 NEW skills goals dribbles tricks football player Manchester United UEFA CUP Champions League Take It To The Next Level freestyle CRISTIANO RONALDO GOLD BALL Golden Boy 2008 Freestyle Battle ronaldo cristiano free kick blackburn best compilation love feel the Skills nike mercurial vapor C.Ronaldo CR7 CR17 09 year Chelsea Messi Quaresma CR-7 07-08 Season Goals Tricks Categoria:Vídeos